


Anderson Family Thanksgiving

by hey_connor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_connor/pseuds/hey_connor
Summary: Yeah, I had to do a holiday-based whatever this is. Markus and Connor attend Hank’s family Thanksgiving dinner. Hank gets in a fight. Connor gets his dick sucked. NSFW





	Anderson Family Thanksgiving

“Hey Con, you’re coming for dinner, right?” Hank appeared, reminding Connor he had promised to show up again for the Anderson family Thanksgiving dinner/shitshow. “I’d hate for you to be all alone on Thanksgiving.”

Connor resigned himself to his fate. “Yes, Lieutenant, I’ll go. But I’d like to bring Markus with me. Is that alright?” Connor spun his chair around and looked innocently at Hank.

“Woah, getting serious enough to bring your boy toy to meet the family?” Hank chuckled. He seemed relieved.

“It’s your family, Hank.”

“Yeah, don’t remind me. I’ll pick you up at noon, we’ll car pool.”

———————

“I can’t believe you’re taking me to meet your family.” Teased Markus. “What does this make us? Are you expecting a ring soon?”

“It’s Hank’s family.” Said Connor, annoyed. He shoved Markus out the door.

“Oh, ok, Detective Anderson. It’s Hank’s family.” Said Markus sarcastically.

Connor sighed. “I’m sorry, but I’m only bringing you because I don’t want to go alone with Hank. Last year was… unpleasant.”

“Don’t worry, Connor, babe…” Markus wrapped his arms around Connor’s waist. “I’ll take care of you. I think we’ll find a way to have some fun…” he ran one hand down to Connor’s crotch and squeezed it.

“Please don’t humiliate me in front of Hank and his family.” Connor wondered if he was going to regret bringing Markus along.

Hank pulled up and yelled at them to get in the car.

————————-

The house was crowded. Chatter and scattered laughter filled the air. People were standing in small groups chatting, waiting to eat.

“Hank!” Someone yelled. It was a large man in a trucker hat and denim jacket.

“Oh great…” muttered Hank, under his breath. “Mike! Hey cousin!” He said aloud. Mike grabbed him in a playful headlock.

“Still working for the Man, Hank? How’s the Detroit PD treating you these days? I think you look worse than last year.” Mike laughed heartily. Hank laughed sardonically.

“And I know you, what was it?” Mike extended his hand to Connor.

“Connor.” Said Hank.

“Yeah, that’s right, good to see you again, Connor. And..?”

“Markus.” Said Markus. He shook Mike’s hand. “It is wonderful to meet you.”

“Hey, you too, you too! I’m guessing you two are an item?” Replied Mike, gesturing at the two androids.

Markus laughed and pulled Connor against him. “Yes, I’m afraid he’s all mine.”

Mike laughed. Hank laughed. Connor regretted all his life choices.

“Well get on in here! Hank, you gotta come say hi to Margaret..!” Mike threw an arm around Hank’s shoulder and beaconed the three of them inside.

Connor watched Hank being dragged away into the fray. Markus tightened his hold on Connor.

“I know you’re distracted by Hank and his weird cousin, but I need you to focus on everything I’m going to do to you later.” He whispered.

“Stop it, Markus.”

“Look,” he grabbed Connor’s hand, transmitting some extremely lewd memories directly to him. “Do you think I can make you scream like that again?”

“You’re supposed to be making this less unbearable.” Hissed Connor. They found a quietish corner of the dining room to occupy. Markus put his arms around Connor’s waist again, and pulled him against him. Connor didn’t want to think about Markus’s body pressed against his, but he couldn’t help it.

“Hey, I bet everybody here is waiting to eat dinner.” Whispered Markus again. “You know what I want in my mouth, though? Your dick. I know just how you like it, I bet you’d like that now… Think about it, I’ll go nice and slow….”

“You’re the worst…” Muttered Connor, thinking about it.

————-

“Aren’t you two just the cutest?” It was Aunt Rhonda, who Connor remembered as not being the worst person to talk to. “Who’s your beau, Connor?”

“Markus.” Said Markus. He extended his hand. “I am just thrilled that Connor invited me along this year. It’s so nice to meet his family, uh, Hank’s family.”

Aunt Rhonda shook his hand. “So nice to meet you. You know, Hank just thinks the world of Connor. It’s really so good that he has you. He wasn’t doing so well after… you know…” she trailed off. “Anyway, you’re a good influence on him, Connor.”

“Isn’t he though?” Said Markus. “I am just so proud. I hope Detroit PD appreciates how lucky they are.” He laughed. Aunt Gina laughed. Connor thought about suicide.

“Come mingle, you’ve got to meet everyone.” Said Aunt Rhonda. “And I’ve got to top off my drink!” She turned away toward the punch table.

“I want to run my hands over your entire body.” Whispered Markus, before releasing Connor to follow her.

More guests arrived at the door, prompting a chorus of welcomes from the crowd. The guests had a new baby. The crowd evacuated the kitchen to crowd around it, cooing.

Markus pulled Connor into the now deserted hallway off the kitchen.

“What are you..?” Began Connor. Markus pushed him against the wall and kissed him hard.

Connor gasped when he pulled away. “I don’t think this is really…”

“Appropriate?” Whispered Markus. He let his hand slide down Connor’s chest and stomach. “I don’t think it’s appropriate at all…” he kissed him again. Let his hand slip between Connor’s legs. Connor moaned softly despite himself. Markus massaged him slowly.

“Stop, what if someone…”

“Forget about them. Just enjoy yourself…” Markus said quietly. He kissed Connor’s neck.

There was a resurgence of chatter moving in their direction. Connor gasped in alarm. Markus pulled away, acting innocent.

“Dinner time!” Someone yelled. A crowd gathered in the kitchen to move the dishes out to the table.

———————

Connor was trying to eat something, since someone had handed him an entire plate of food. Markus was slowly moving his hand up Connor’s thigh. Connor tried to distract himself by becoming very interested in finding out the chemical makeup of mashed potatoes, but Markus was persistent. His hand made its way to Connor’s dick, slowly rubbing it. Connor was very uncomfortable.

“Hey you can’t say stuff like that!” Hank, sitting next to him, was yelling angrily. Connor realized he had missed a significant part of the dinner table conversation.

“I only said, it’s nice to see them keeping to their own kind.” Some older grandfather-type across the table gave Connor and Markus a look. “What’s wrong with that?”

“They can keep to whoever the hell they want!” Insisted Hank, slamming his hand on the table. “Connor, you’re not gunna put up with this, are you?”

“Uh…” Said Connor. He pushed Markus’s hand off of him.

“I think it’s more important that we discuss this issue, civilly.” Said Markus, who had been paying attention. “We have to understand where everyone is coming from. Others have different points of view than us.” He wrapped his hand around Connor’s. Connor expected to feel a swirl of emotion, Markus passionately defending the rights of androids to live as equals with humans… Instead he wanted Connor to remember getting his dick sucked the other night. Markus working his erection, slowly licking him, teasing…. Connor yanked his hand away.

“I don’t have to listen to this, Karl!” Shouted Hank, standing up from the table.

“I don’t think it’s unreasonable not to want machines thinking they can take over our jobs and our lives! Look at this one! It’ll be replacing you any day now, definitely won’t have to worry about it becoming an alcoholic…” shouted back Karl.

“I think we’re done here!” Shouted another relative from the other end of the table. Sub arguments were breaking out among people sitting next to each other. The societal order was devolving into chaos.

“What a fantastic debate.” Said Markus, unconcerned. “Connor, come here, I need to talk to you.” Markus grabbed him and dragged him away into the unoccupied study.

———-

“What do you think of my distraction? Pretty good right?” Asked Markus, putting his arms around Connor and pushing him against the desk.

“Why would you do this?” Whined Connor.

“So I can do this.” Markus undid Connor’s pants and slipped his hand down them.

“You shouldn’t…”

“I’m going to…” Markus stroked him, kissing his neck. Connor squirmed. He wished he wasn’t enjoying this. He didn’t want it to stop though. Markus kissed his lips, forcing his tongue into his mouth. He pulled Connor against him, his hand moving faster. Connor kissed him back, unable to resist any longer. He felt himself swelling against Markus’s hand.

Someone was turning the doorknob of the room. Panicked, Connor shoved Markus away and slouched behind the desk, trying to hide his obvious arousal.

“Are you boys all right?” It was Aunt Rhonda. “I’m so sorry about Karl, he can be so rude. But don’t you listen to him, the rest of us are so glad to have you.”

“Thank you so much.” Said Markus, somberly. “It really means a lot.”

“Are you ok, dear?” She asked, turning to Connor who was not doing a good job of hiding his discomfort.

“He’s just a bit upset, and he’s not feeling very well; you know, we don’t usually eat anything…” Said Markus, giving her a meaningful look.

“Oh… I see…” Said Aunt Rhonda, as if this was a reasonable explanation. “Well you could use the spare bedroom. Connor, come on, you can lay down for a bit.”

Markus pulled Connor up and put his arm around him. Connor tried to strategically position his hands to hide his bulge.

“You know,” Whispered Markus in his ear, as Aunt Rhonda led them down the hall. “I think I’ll fuck you in the spare bedroom.”

“Shut up, Markus.” Connor whispered back. “I love you, but I’m going to kill you and then myself.”

The arguments had died down, and it was mostly just serious debates going on as they walked past the dining room. Connor looked around for Hank, and spotted him moodily drinking a bottle of wine while being lectured by several of his cousins.

————

“Here we are, you rest up. I’ll call you when it’s time for desert.” Aunt Rhonda smiled and pulled the door shut behind her.

Markus had Connor on the bed the second the latch clicked shut.

“How fast do you think I can make you cum?” He growled, pinning Connor down.

“I… don’t know..? I should really go check on Hank…”

“Don’t talk about Hank. This is serious.” Markus was unzipping Connor’s pants again. He pulled them down far enough that he could wrap his hand around Connor’s dick.

Connor moaned, and grabbed Markus, kissing him hard.

“That’s better.” Said Markus with a grin, running his fingers up Connor’s fully erect member. He pulled Connor up onto the edge of the bed and knelt in front of him. Pushed his knees apart, and took him in his mouth.

Connor gasped and sighed. Markus swirled his tongue around him, slowly taking him deeper and deeper into his mouth. He felt Markus gently squeezing his balls in his hand as he sucked.

Connor flopped back onto the bed, letting himself focus exclusively on the sensation of Markus’s mouth. He moaned, feeling himself starting to approach climax under Markus’s expert touch.

Markus was massaging him, about to introduce a finger into his ass. Connor squirmed in anticipation. He was getting so close now. Someone was yelling his name.

“Connor!” Hank threw open the door, staggering slightly. “Oh my god!”

“Close the door.” Ordered Markus, taking Connor’s dick out of his mouth. Connor kicked him away and pulled his pants back on. Hank staggered inside and closed the door, covering his eyes.

“Agh, Connor, you’re so disgusting!” Hank snapped. “Put your dick away… or whatever…” He leaned against the door frame and took a swig from the bottle.

Connor was mortified. “I’m… I’m sorry, Lieutenant…”

“You should be!” Said Hank, attempting to point accusingly at him. “I can’t believe… you would make your boyfriend… suck your dick in front of our family! I always have to babysit the two of you…” he paused for a drink. “You should be nicer to Markus. He’s the mature one anyway…”

“In what way??” Demanded Connor.

“Whatever, you need to get your ass out here!” Demanded Hank. “You can’t just abandon me… with these… people! You’re supposed to be my backup! Some partner…” He finished off the bottle and threw it into the corner. “Come on!” He stomped out of the room.

“Well, we tried.” Said Markus. He grabbed Connor’s arm and led him back out into the dining room.

\-------------------------------

Hank was in a minor argument with someone over another bottle of wine. Half of the family were hovering around the deserts, trying to ignore the other half.

“You just have to try this pie!” Exclaimed someone Connor had never seen before, handing him a slice.

“Thank you, but I don’t…”

“Soooo delicious, it’s a family recipe, Brenda makes it every year. I just can’t get enough of it!”

She continued at length. Connor resolved never to come to another family gathering ever again.

“Con! Connor!” Hank reappeared, ahead of Karl. Stole Connor’s pie. “You gotta tell these assholes, they can’t just go around… denigrating… members of the police force! You’re a brilliant detective, Connor… really tops…” Hank put a hand on his shoulder, mostly to keep himself from falling over. “Tell this asshole about… about… all the… crime we stop…”

“Well it makes sense that you’ve got to have your perfect robot partner, Hank.” Droned Karl. “Don’t have to worry about him up and dying on you. We all know how sentimental you get…”

There was an audible gasp from the onlookers.

“Don’t you talk to me like that…” slurred Hank.

“Hank, I think we should leave.” Said Connor.

“Oh ho, it’s gotta look after you too? Can’t handle yourself, Hank? You never were good for much!”

“We’ll leave! After… you… you leave!” Hank lunged at Karl, fists swinging.

—————-

Markus and Connor dragged Hank out to the car. The party was breaking up. A fist fight seemed like a good enough reason to end things. Everyone was saying hasty goodbyes and retreating from the house.

“Geez, Con, I can’t take you anywhere.” Said Markus. “You just have guys fighting over you all the time.”

“Markus, you are truly the worst and I think I hate you now.” Said Connor. He opened the car door and shoved Hank into the back seat.

“Tell me more…” Said Markus, pulling Connor back into his arms.

“Let me go…”

“Good bye, boys! I’ll see you next year, I hope!” It was Aunt Rhonda. She hurried up to them. “And,” she said in a low tone, “good for you. I know you boys were trying to fool around, me and Arthur used to do the same thing when we were younger.” She winked and hurried away to join a man they could only assume was Arthur.

“Humans really are so much like us.” Markus said. Connor was humiliated and wanted to die.

“We’re leaving.” He said, escaping Markus’s clutches.

—————

Markus and Connor half carried a very drunk Hank down the hall and left him on the bed to sleep it off.

“He’ll be ok, right?” Asked Markus, suspiciously.

“Yeah. Probably…” Connor frowned. They walked into the kitchen.

“Listen, Connor…” said Markus, suddenly looking remorseful. “I’m very sorry…”

“It’s ok, I shouldn’t have made you go with me.”

“Shut up and let me finish. I’m very sorry that I didn’t get to finish sucking your dick. But I think I have some time now, so get your pants off.”

“What is it with you and getting your freak on in other peoples houses?” Asked Connor, putting his arms around Markus’s neck.

“I’m trying to get my freak on with you, you just keep being in other people’s houses.”

“You are unbelievably annoying.” Said Connor. He pushed Markus down onto his knees and unzipped his own pants.

Markus grinned.

————-

Happy Thanksgiving, North America. May your families be less annoying than anticipated.


End file.
